War Between Friends
by JulyvsDaniel
Summary: Gwen is wounded in a fight and Ben helps her clean up afterward. Kevin doesn't like it, at all. How will he react? Bwen and KevinXJulie. If you don't like it don't read. Fair warning, any flames and the story will be cancelled.
1. New Relationship

I do not own Ben 10 or any of the characters. Takes place some time during alien force.

* * *

New Relationship

Ben was enjoying the fight, a whole heck of a lot more than Gwen at least. They had been enjoying their day off at the Fourth of July fair when a Humungousaur and a Way Big decided to crash it, literally. Way Big had pulled the Ferris Wheel out of its base and threw it like a Frisbee at the terrified civilians. Ben had just barely been able to catch the Ferris Wheel as his own Way Big. He began to have a martial arts battle with his opponent while Gwen fought the Humungousaur. After nearly fifteen minutes, Ben was still in his Way Big form and both Way Bigs were now having having a Sumo Slammers battle. He was winning but only because he was such a huge fan.

While Ben was screwing around in his fight with the Way Big that he could have beaten ten minutes ago, and he could have, Gwen was busy teleporting groups of civilians away from the fair while also avoiding Humungousaur's attacks. Gwen finished removing the civilians then returned and was about to fight back when she realized exactly how tired she was from teleporting.

Ben finally knocked out his opponent less than a second before returning to his human form. He turned around just in time to see Humungousaur smash Gwen with a bumper car, and not with the rubber part. Ben charged at Humungousaur, not caring that his watch was out of power. All he cared about was the fact that Gwen was lying in a pool of her own blood and Humungousaur was lifting a taco stand with the obvious intent to finish her off.

Ben grabbed a piece of stone as he passed it and flung it at Humungousaur. He had only intended to get his attention but somehow the stone hit Humungousaur in the eye. Humungousaur howled in pain and blindly hurled the taco stand at Ben. His good eye was watering up like a humans does so he couldn't see for a moment. Ben took the opportunity to run up his back then scramble onto his head. Humungousaur reacted like anyone in a blind rage would. He tried to crush Ben like a mosquito. Ben leapt off at the last second and Humungousaur knocked himself out.

Without even taking a moment to celebrate, Ben sprinted over to Gwen's body.

"Gwen!" Ben said dropping to his knees. "Oh shit, come on Gwen wake up. Please."

Gwen didn't move, not that he had really expected her to. She had been hit with the equivalent of a freight train. Ben suddenly felt like his chest was compressing. He could barely breath and he felt like the world was spinning, technically it was but he felt like it was spinning fast enough that the sun no longer had a chance to illuminate anything. He saw everything began to spin then began to blur. Then his vision went completely black. Just before it did, he could have sworn that he saw Gwen's eyes open.

When Ben opened his eyes again, he was lying on the ground. He could feel the hard ground pressing on his body. His head, however, wasn't on the ground. It was lying on something very soft and comfortable. After a moment, he realized it was Gwen's lap. Then his heart sank when he saw her. Her eyes were glazed over and there was blood running down the left side of her face from a nasty gash in her forehead and out of the corners of her mouth. She was dying, there was no doubt in Ben's mind. The worst part was that that wasn't the full extent of her wounds. He red sweater had a huge dark stain on her left side and her left arm was misshapen.

Ben sat bolt upright and his head suddenly hurt and he felt dizzy. He ignored it and turned toward Gwen.

"Are you okay?" Ben asked.

Gwen nodded but then blacked out and collapsed against Ben. He quickly lifted her and carried her to his car then began driving to the hospital.

"Don't take me to the hospital," Gwen said her voice raspy and less than a whisper.

"Why?" Ben asked. "You need help."

"They can't help me," Gwen said. "Besides, all I need is for you to put my arm bone back together. Please don't take me to the hospital."

"What are you so afraid of at the hospital?" Ben asked.

Gwen didn't answer so Ben just sighed and took her to his house instead. He silently carried her to the bathroom since she would clearly need to be cleaned up. He was hoping she would be able to do that herself once he fixed her arm.

"Start with my arm," Gwen said then bit down on a hand towel.

Ben knew how bad it would hurt since he had broken a bone and had needed it reset during soccer once. He looked at Gwen apologetically and place on hand on her shoulder and the other on her forearm. Then he gave one quick jerk and she screamed as her bones snapped into place. After a moment she opened her mouth and let the towel drop. Ben suddenly found himself gently wiping the tears from her face. Gwen smiled weakly at him then hugged him. He hugged her back more gently than he ever knew he could be.

"Thank you," Gwen said, her voice considerably stronger than before but still weak. "Unfortunately now comes the hard part. I'm in no condition to clean myself up."

"I know," Ben said.

He sighed and looked at the clock. It was nine forty but his parents were away for the weekend since it was their anniversary. Gwen could call her parents and tell then she was staying with his. The important thing was, Ben's parents wouldn't be able to walk in on them and jump to conclusions.

Ben turned on the water for a bath but Gwen decided she wanted a shower, just to be difficult, Ben guessed. Once the water was warmed up Ben turned back to Gwen and tried to resist the urge to blush and run out. He repeatedly kept telling himself that they were cousins and he was just helping her because she was hurt. It didn't help his embarrassment any.

Gwen was also trying not to blush. Ben carefully removed her vest, trying desperately not to touch her broken arm. After a moment he got it off and Gwen stopped him when he reached for her skirt.

"Wait," Gwen said. "I can get that myself. It's my upper body I can't do."

Ben nodded and began to gently lift her sweater. After a moment he pulled it up over her head them gently slid it off of her injured arm. The last thing she had on her upper body was her bra. Ben looked away to keep himself from staring and Gwen turned around so her back was to him.

Ben could feel himself getting hard. He was sixteen so it wasn't the first erection he had ever had by far. It _was_, however, the first he had gotten over Gwen. He had started puberty at the age of thirteen and didn't care about it at all. Gwen was seventeen and had started puberty at the same time as him. He had kept in touch with her after their first road trip so he had seen her as she was growing up but he was just now seeing how much she had grown. She had C-cup breasts and had perfect curves. She was beautiful without a doubt and was also hot. Ben was actually surprised he hadn't gotten an erection from her before, cousin or not.

He carefully undid the clasp in back and she let her bra drop. Then Ben turned away and she finished undressing herself. After she got in and closed the curtain Ben sighed quietly.

"I can clean most of my injuries myself," Gwen said. "I can't clean my face."

"Okay," Ben said.

Gwen cleaned whet she could then looked at Ben and sighed.

"You can't get in in your clothes," Gwen said.

"I wasn't planning on getting in," Ben said.

"You need a shower too," Gwen said. "Have you even looked at yourself?"

Ben looked in the mirror and got a nasty surprise. There was dried blood on the side of his face and his clothes were covered in Gwen's blood. He knew it had soaked through his clothes and even if it hadn't, Gwen was right. He was covered in dried sweat from his fight and mud from the few times the Way Big had taken him down.

"Fine," Ben said. "But I'm keeping my clothes on."

"No," Gwen said. "You won't get clean with them on."

Ben knew she was right. She was always right. He sighed and she looked away as he quickly stripped and got in. Both of their faces were now beet red. Gwen kept facing away from him as he cleaned himself off as best he could. Then she made him turn around so she could make sure he had cleaned his face completely. He had. She handed him the wash cloth and he began to gently clean the blood off of her face. After about three minutes he hadn't gotten any off.

"You've got to actually apply pressure," Gwen said.

Ben knew that, once again, she was right. Unfortunately, if he applied any pressure, the gash on her forehead would start hurting. He sighed and began to apply some pressure and got some blood off just to have it instantly replaced by fresh blood. The cut had started bleeding again making it impossible to clean.

"I don't suppose you can heal the cut," Ben said.

"Only by taking mana from something else," Gwen said.

"Go ahead," Ben said.

Gwen didn't look too terribly excited but she placed a hand on the side of his face and her hand glowed. Then the cut glowed and healed and suddenly he felt light headed. He sighed and began to try to clean the blood off her face again. She began to turn her head away like any human does naturally so he placed his free hand on the side of her face to hold her still. After another couple seconds he was done.

"There," Ben said.

"Thank you," Gwen said.

Both suddenly remembered that they were both naked but neither payed that fact much attention. Ben's hand was still resting lightly on the side of her face and they were staring into each others startling green eyes. Their eyes were exactly the same and both suddenly couldn't look away from each others. Then they kissed. They both kissed each other at the same time and both instantly pressed closer to the other.

Ben rested his other hand on Gwen's waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Both of them could suddenly sense everything the other felt toward them. It was dominated by true love of both sides which surprised them both. After a couple of seconds they pulled away and rested their foreheads against each others as they tried to think of anything to say.

"I'm sorry," Gwen finally said. "I shouldn't have done that."

Before she could say anything, Ben kissed her again. She kissed him back and after a few minutes Ben pulled away.

"It wasn't just you," Ben said. "I wish I could say that I wonder how our parents would react but that's a given."

"Yeah," Gwen said. "Then there's Julie and Keven."

"Kevin's going to kill me," Ben said. "How long did he say he'd be away?"

"About a day," Gwen said. "By tomorrow he'll be back."

Ben nodded and stepped back from Gwen.

"We'd better get dressed," Ben said.

He turned and glanced at the clock then stepped out and handed Gwen a towel. They both dried off and threw their clothes in the dirty laundry. Gwen did put her undergarments back on though and Ben put on some pajamas. Ben threw their clothes into the washing machine and Gwen sat on top of the drier.

"What are we going to do until they're done?" Gwen asked.

"Watch TV, play video games...that's about it," Ben said.

Gwen smirked and slid off the drier. Then she planted a feather light kiss on his lips.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Gwen asked.

Ben grinned and kissed her. She teleported them both to the couch and then carefully lay down pulling Ben with her. And there they stayed, kissing, until the washing machine stopped. Ben sighed and walked over to the washer and switched the clothes over. When he turned around to walk back, Gwen kissed him before he could take a step. He smiled and kissed her back and again she teleported them to the couch. When the drier was done, Ben retrieved their clothes and helped Gwen with her sweater and vest.

"Why don't you wear a shirt under your sweater?" Ben asked.

"Because it's hot out," Gwen said.

Ben just smirked and asked her where she wanted to sleep. She said that it didn't matter to her so she led her to his room. He put a second mattress on the floor for himself.

"Wow," Gwen said. "I never thought I would see you have a clean room."

"That's what happens when you've got you for a cousin," Ben said.  
Gwen smiled then sat on Ben's bed.

"You know you don't have to sleep down there," Gwen said.

"It's safer if I'm down here," Ben said.

Gwen assumed he meant Kevin so she simply shrugged and climbed under the covers. Within minutes both were asleep.

_Gwen smiled and kissed him then sat up and pulled her shirt over her head. She removed her bra then pulled Ben's shirt over his head. Then she slid her skirt, tights and lace panties down. Ben slid his pants off as well then felt Gwen straddle his erection. She pushed down and instantly began bouncing up and down as fast as she could. After about fifteen minutes she came and Ben felt his own orgasm approaching._

Ben suddenly sat bolt upright and clapped a hand over his mouth to hold back a groan of disappointment. He glanced over at Gwen and saw that she was still sleeping. He sighed quietly and lay back down. He was disappointed that it had only been a dream but was also partially relieved. He quickly gave up trying to sort out his feelings.

THE END


	2. Reactions

I do not own Ben 10 or any of the characters.

* * *

Reactions

Ben checked the clock and saw that it was five in the morning. Just then someone began pounding on the front door and Gwen sat bolt upright expecting a fight.

"Be right there!" Ben called standing and heading toward the door.

He opened it and Kevin's stone fist collided with his face. Kevin had gotten back to his normal self but had clearly come looking for a fight. Ben felt his fist crush his nose.

Just then Gwen blasted Kevin with one of her stronger spells and sent Kevin flying. Then she knelt next to Ben and healed his nose.

"What the hell is your problem?" Ben asked standing.

"_My_ problem?" Kevin asked. "What the hell is _your_ problem! You're dating your own fucking cousin for Christ's sake."

"Where the hell did you hear that?" Ben asked.

"Is it true?" Kevin asked.

"Where did you-" Ben said again.

"IS IT TRUE!?" Kevin shouted.

"Yes," Ben said. "Now where the hell did you hear it?"

"Charmcaster," Kevin said. "She was more than happy to tell your dirty little secret."

"Why are you here Kevin?" Gwen asked.

"To kick Ben's scrawny little ass and take you back," Kevin said.

"Not fucking likely," Ben said stepping forward. "But feel free to try."

Kevin swung at Ben but Ben ducked under his fist then kicked him in the stomach. Kevin stumbled back and his stone armor cracked badly. Gwen smirked seeing that the times she tried to teach him karate had payed off after all.

"Not bad," Kevin said. "Now die."

Kevin's right hand grew into a giant morning star and he swung it at Ben. Ben knew he wouldn't be able to dodge it so he quickly pressed the button on his omnitrix then slapped it back down. there was a bright green flash and Kevin's morning star smashed on contact with Diamond Head's arm.

"So close," Ben said in diamond heads deep voice. "But no."

He kicked Kevin in the face and the stone smashed. Kevin landed on his back and the last of his armor fell away. Kevin groaned and stood and found Ben aiming at him ready to shoot him full of diamond shards.

"Get the hell out of here," Ben warned. "Now."

"What's going on?" Julie asked walking over.

"Ben and Gwen have been shacking up, that's what," Kevin said.

"No we haven't!" Ben said.

"But you two are dating," Kevin said.

Ben glared at him and Kevin just grinned evilly.

"Is that true?" Julie asked.

"Yes," Ben said. "Gwen and I are together."

"You were cheating on me with your cousin," Julie said. "You two do make a good couple."

"You're not mad?" Ben asked.

"No," Julie said. "I'm hurt, of course. But I am happy as long as you are. You're everything to me. If you're happy, I approve."

"Even if we're cousins?" Gwen asked.

"Yes," Julie said.

Ben felt horrible for hurting Julie. She wasn't the least bit angry with him for cheating on her with his own family and she was willing to accept him and Gwen's relationship as long as he was happy.

"I'm sorry," Ben said.

"Don't be," Julie said. "I knew you two would be together from the moment I met you two. You're perfect for each other."

"Let me get this straight," Kevin said pinching the bridge of his nose. "You're not mad that your boyfriend cheated on you with his own cousin?"

"No," Julie said. "I'm not."

"That's because she is capable of caring about more than herself and her car," Ben said. "Speaking of, if you love it so much, why don't you just date it?"

"At least it wouldn't cheat on me with it's family," Kevin said. "You know what? I don't need you. I'm going to kill you both."

"How?" Ben asked.

"I'll help him, just like old times," Vilgax said appearing behind Kevin.

"Didn't work out too well before," Ben said.

"I didn't have them for an army before," Vilgax said pointing at the sky.

Ben looked up and saw Highbreed warships floating overhead.

"You're in command of the Highbreed?" Ben asked.

"All I had to do was kill their high council," Vilgax said. "Surprisingly simple really."

then Kevin grabbed Julie by the throat and all of them vanished. Ben swore but sighed and looked up just as the warships flew off.

"At least Julie doesn't hate you," Gwen said.

Ben agreed then reverted to his human form. He knew it would be very difficult to win the coming war but he also knew that there were several of their friends that they could recruit as their army.

THE END


	3. Raising an Army

I do not own Ben 10 or any of the characters. Slight AU in this chapter, Pierce is a convict. I own the energy blade Ben has but not the arm cannon, it's the one he uses in the end of Ben 10 Secrets of the Omnitrix. I got the idea of Ben fusing with the Omnitrix from the Ben 10,000 that had the Ultimate Ben form. I own Pierce's second sentient being.

* * *

Raising an Army

"Are you sure?" Ben asked over the phone. "Okay...I see...no no, it's fine...okay, see you."

"Well?" Gwen asked.

"Once again, no," Ben said. "His grand mother died and he has to go to the funeral."

"Well that takes care of Alan, Manny, Helen, Joel and Cooper," Gwen said. "Who's left?"

"Pierce and Kai," Ben said. "Who's first?"

"Kai," Gwen said. "Pierce is...well, you know."

"Right," Ben said dialing Kai. "Hey Kai, it's Ben...Good, mostly. Listen, There are a few aliens and their armies that want me and Gwen dead. Don't suppose you kept your aim sharp...You don't say? We'll have to test that...Bring everything you have...We'll meet you at Pierce's place...yes I know, but we need his help...Vilgax...you're not kidding...alright. Goodbye."

Ben hung up then gave Gwen a look somewhere between 'do we really have to do this' and 'let's get this over with'. She nodded and they gathered their things. Ben went into his room and got a hover board, a gauntlet that could generate an energy blade that could cut through almost anything, and a blaster that was used by sticking your hand inside it. All of them were given to him by Tetrax. He suddenly heard the sound of a small ship landing outside. He ran down the stairs with his things and then left the house. Outside was the head of an Alpha Delta drone that had been converted into a ship. Just as Gwen ran out to stand by Ben, Tetrax, Azmuth, Gluto, and Myaxx all stepped out.

"We heard that Vilgax declared war on you Ben," Tetrax said.

"News travels fast," Ben said.

"We also heard that Kevin sided with him," Azmuth said.

"Did you get your information from Dr. Paradox?" Ben asked. "That dude is never very helpful."

"WOULD YOU FOCUS!" Azmuth shouted. "Paradox told us all of this because you don't survive!"

"Oh," Ben said. "So, what are you here for?"

"We're going to take you to a different Universe," Azmuth said.

"I don't think so," Ben said. "I'll fight as long as I'm alive but I'm not going to turn and run just because Paradox thinks I'll die. He was wrong about the creature in the fort we met him at. He himself said that there's a chance of him being wrong."

"One percent," Azmuth said.

"Then I'll be that one percent," Ben said.

"And I'll help," said a masculine voice above them.

They all looked up and saw Ben 10,000 sitting on the roof. He jumped off and landed next to Ben.

"Don't suppose you want to give me the master control?" Ben asked.

"Probably," Ben 10,000 said. "And this."

He lifted Ben's arm and spun the dial three times counter clockwise and the watch dropped off.

"Hey!" Ben said.

Ben 10,000 spun the dial seemingly randomly for a couple seconds while muttering to himself then held it up. It glowed yellow and scanned Ben then went back to normal.

"Why'd you scan me?" Ben asked.

"Did you really think Gwen was the only one with Anodite powers?" Ben 10,000 asked. "The Omnitrix just wouldn't let you use yours because it thought you were human."

"I'm an Anodite?" Ben asked. "Mom's going to chuck a fit."

Ben took the Omnitrix back and put it on. It beeped loudly then sunk into his arm.

"What just happened?" Ben asked.

"It fuzed with you," Azmuth said. "You can now use your alien's powers without touching the Omnitrix."

"Cool," Ben said as he lit his hand on fire. "C'mon, we gotta go."

He and Gwen went to his car and the others all got back in the head which then turned into a Minivan. Ben drove away and Gluto, who was driving, followed. After about thirteen hours of nonstop driving, they pulled into a rest stop for the night.

"You know, I could just teleport us," Gwen said.

"I know," Ben said. "But I prefer to drive. Plus I want to make sure we don't arrive way before Kai."

Gwen nodded and they both leaned their seats back and went to sleep. The next day they woke up bright and early and continued driving. They arrived a little after five at night and found Kai waiting for them outside a restaurant.

"There you are," Kai said. "You guys hungry?"

"Very," Ben said.

They all went inside and got something to eat then they got on the ferry to Alcatraz. They walked through the prison until they reached a cell with a half alien porcupine trying to pick the lock with one of his spikes.

"How are you doing today Pierce?" Ben asked.

"How am I doin? How am I ever doing? Go away! I don't need your help! Unlock my cell before you go!" Pierce said.

Ben sighed. Pierce had received a concussion from Animo and when he woke up he had gone crazy. They had locked him up in Alcatraz after he impaled seven people on his spikes then wrote that they were DNAliens on the walls in their blood.

"We need your help Pierce," Ben said. "Kevin, Vilgax, and an army of DNAliens have declared war on me and Gwen."

"No!" Pierce said. "No Pierce! No here! No DNAliens, no war! Only murderers and monsters!"

He curled into a ball in the corner and began quietly sobbing.

"At least he remembers what he did this time," Gwen said.

"NO!" Pierce said lunging at her through the bars. "Not me! The monster! Not me!"

"This seems like a bad idea," Kai said.

"What monster?" Paradox asked stepping out of a portal beside them.

"NO!" Pierce shrieked in sheer terror. "No more test! No needles, no pointy knives, NO MEN IN FUNNY DRESSES!"

"They've been experimenting on him?" Ben asked.

"The question is why," Paradox said. "You've already changed things by coming here so this is the first time I've seen him at this time."

"Why were they experimenting on you?" Ben asked.

"Said they just wanted to do blood test," Pierce said beginning to rock back and forth in an upright feeble position. "Then stabbed, and cut, and tore, and ripped-"

"What do you mean?" Ben asked.

"THEY TOOK MY BROTHER!" Pierce shouted. "THEY RIPPED HIM OUT OF MY CHEST NOW I CAN ONLY HEAR THE OTHER VOICES! THE ONES HE HELD AWAY!"

"What?" Ben asked looking at Gwen but she shook her head.

"It's his species," Paradox said. "They have a second sentient being inside them. The pain that removing it causes could drive anyone insane. Not to mention the fact that when it is in place, the host is incapable of developing mental illnesses and after removed they develop them all."

"How can a sentient being be removed from a body?" Ben asked.

"It's a spell," Gwen said. "But a more hands on one. The spell manifests the being into something or other inside the host body then it can be surgically removed."

"Then what do we do?" Ben asked. "Wait, did they remove your brother before or after you got here?"

"After!" Pierce said.

"Then why did he kill those people?" Kai asked.

"Monster," Pierce said on the verge of tears again.

"What?" Ben asked.

"They were monsters," Pierce said. "New forms of DNAliens. They can't be cured and can't feel pain. Only death works and they only die from a pinpoint strike to their right eye."

"Wait, is it you or your mental diseases we're talking to?" Ben asked.

"GO AWAY!" Pierce shouted lunging at him then backed away and went back to being about to cry. "There's nothing for you here."

"Who took you brother?" Ben asked.

"The bitch with the silver hair and the old man with the muscles," Pierce said.

"Who?" Kai asked.

"Charmcaster and Animo," Ben said.

"Oh perfect," Gwen said. "I'll take the bitch."

"I'll handle the old man," Ben said.

"And I'll handle all of you," said a voice that sounded like it was coming out of a knight's helmet.

They all turned and saw the Forever King standing just down the hall.

"I thank you Pierce for helping me with my crazy problem," Driscoll said.

"Damn it," Ben said. "Is there anything you don't...Gwen, do the spell."

"Why...oh," Gwen said understanding. "**Formam Capere!**"

Driscoll suddenly doubled over in pain and Ben flew, literally, at him. As he reached him, he turned intangible and past through him being careful to take Pierce's other sentient being with him. After a couple more seconds, Driscoll collapsed and started muttering about imps. Ben 10,000 turned into Upchuck an Driscoll released a very high-pitched scream and sprinted away. Ben 10,000 turned back to normal and Ben flew through Pierce and gave him back his other sentient being. Pierce instantly flinched and looked around.

"Where am I?" Pierce asked.

Ben flew out of the cell and became tangible again.

"Alcatraz," Ben said. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"I was fighting a new form of DNAlien that can only be killed by a stab through the right eye, yes these ones have two eyes, and then suddenly I'm here," Pierce said.

"You were sent here for being a psychotic murderer then Charmcaster and Animo removed the thing keeping you sane," Ben said. "Then they gave it to Forever King Driscoll but we took it back."

Pierce looked slightly confused but shrugged as Ben opened his cell.

"Vilgax and Kevin have allied themselves with the DNAliens, whom Vilgax now commands, and declared war on me and Gwen," Ben said.

"Why?" Pierce asked. "I thought he was dating Gwen."

"That's a good point," Kai said. "Why does he want you two dead?"

"Does it matter?" Ben asked. "He's going to kill us either way."

"He's right," Paradox said. "If Ben's going to survive, you all need to focus on killing Vilgax and locking Kevin in the Null-"

"Absolutely not!" Ben 10,000 said. "You know full well what happens if he goes into the Null Void."

"It's the only way," Paradox said.

"No it's not," Ben said darkly. "If I killed him he won't be able to do whatever it is Ben 10K is worried about."

"You can't kill him!" Gwen said.

"Gwen, I know what he means to you but-" Ben began.

"I don't give a shit about that," Gwen said. "You _physically_ can't kill him."

"Why?" Ben asked.

"He absorbed Vilgax," Paradox said. "Without harming Vilgax in the least."

"Figures," Ben said. "There must be a way."

"Your Celestial," Azmuth said. "You have access to its powers. You can use them to your advantage."

"Not to kill him," Ben said. "Those abilities only manipulate time."

"You could erase him from history," Azmuth said. "He would never have existed."

A look of fear ghosted over Ben and Gwen's faces then they became calm again.

"No," Ben said. "It's hard to see the possible consequences. Right Paradox?"

"Yes," Paradox said. "Ben's right. The ramifications of erasing people from history are always severe. Given all that Kevin has done, it may be worse than the last time. And last time was World War Two."

"World War Two was the result of someone being erased?" Ben asked.

"Yes," Paradox said. "The alternative was far worse than that. Hard as the decision was, it was the best option."

"And what's the best option here?" Ben asked.

"I don't know," Paradox said. "This is all new to me. You changed everything."

"Then I guess we'll do it the hard way," Ben said. "Ben 10K, you and Gwen are going to train me. I need to know how to use my abilities nearly perfectly if I'm going to stand half a chance. Paradox, can we count on you to help?"

"I suppose," Paradox said. "It'll be more of an exercise than I've had in a half million years."

Ben nodded and then wheeled around when he smelled something flying toward him, a power he got from Wildmutt. He caught the object and saw that it was one of Pierce's spikes.

"You know the rules," Pierce said. "You want my help, fight me for it."

Ben grinned and Pierce attacked him. Ben fought him for several minutes and after then minutes, he tripped Pierce and put the spike to his neck.

"You lose," Ben said.

"Not bad," pierce said. "Alright. You win."

"We're in too," A voice said behind them.

Ben turned and saw Cooper, Manny, Helen, Alan, and Joel all standing in the hallway.

"And here I thought you all had other arrangements," Ben said.

"We did," Alan said. "But we decided the world couldn't stand to lose its hero."

"Good," Ben said. "Because we've still got over sixty thousand DNAliens per war ship and I lost count of those at thirty."

All of them gaped at him then sighed and they decided to make a quick stop at Mount Rushmore to get what they thought they might need for the war.

THE END


	4. Training

I do not own Ben 10 or any of the characters. Sorry it took so long for me to write this chapter. I was busy with other ideas. I suggest you look up what spells Charmcaster and Ben use. Trust me, it's worth it. Copy and paste to Google Translate. They're in Latin.

* * *

Training

Ben knelt on top of a column of shelves. He had spent the last hour searching the shelves on five columns and a good section of the walls but even with him and Helen moving at their fastest they couldn't find what they needed. They had found hundreds upon hundreds of alien technology items but had no idea what it did. Paradox and Azmuth were both gone since they decided they needed to talk and Cooper was using the bathroom so everyone that was looking was simply putting the tech in a pile. Finally, their luck changed.

"I found it Ben!" Gwen called and he sprinted over in a blur.

He was really enjoying having all of his alien powers in human form. He found Gwen on a floating mana platform and ran up the wall to join her. Luckily it was big enough for two people. The drawer she was looking in had an alien device attached that increased the size internally. The item they had been searching for lay inside the drawer completely covered in dust. Ben picked it up blowing the dust off and smiled. The device was an oversized alien dart gun. It was a rifle and also fired lasers but they wanted it for the function of the darts. Anything hit by one would instantly be frozen for a half hour. It also didn't matter who they were.

"That might make the fight a bit easier," Ben said. "Now, where the heck did my teachers go?"

"I'm right here but Ben 10,000 and Dr. Paradox both seem to be gone," Gwen said. "Think you can handle me?"

"You tell me," Ben said grinning.

"First, try to remember we're in public," Gwen said then blasted him with a ball of mana that she knew did little more than throw him. "Second, no, you can't."

Ben flipped over and landed on his feet using Diamond Head's durability.

"Then teach me," Ben said.

"Start the same way I did," Gwen said throwing her original spell book to Ben.

"Isn't this the book you took from Charmcaster?" Ben asked.

"Yes," Gwen said.

"And I would take it back if I hadn't replaced it," Charmcaster said stepping out of an enormous door that had appeared in the middle of the room.

"What do you want?" Ben asked.

"Simple," Charmcaster said. "Dark Star and Kevin have teamed up and are beginning to break into my realm."

"I see," Ben said. "So you want us to get rid of them for you?"

"No," Charmcaster said. "I want to be allowed to kill Dark Star. For that, I will help you fight them. And I'll train you to use magic."

"How do you know I can use magic?" Ben asked.

"Simple," Charmcaster said. "Without that watch on your wrist I can sense your magical aura. Technically I can see it. I've never seen a emerald green aura before."

"Have you seen any males with a magic aura besides your uncle or Dark Star?" Ben asked.

"Good point," Charmcaster said. "First thing's first. **Ardens passionis!**"

Her eyes and her hand both glowed and Ben's pupils expanded until they took up almost all of his irises. Then he stiffened and began to shake. Gwen recognized the spell and knew from first hand experience that if he was shaking like that he was fighting the spell tooth and nail.

"Impressive Ben," Charmcaster said. "Of course, no one can resist the spell. Even your cousin failed to resist when I taught it to her."

Ben's eyes instantly turned back to normal and he stopped shaking as a mental picture formed of Charmcaster and Gwen kissing. A grin spread across his face at the same time that Gwen blushed bright red at the same memory Ben was imagining. Charmcaster had let it go until both were down to undergarments before releasing the spell.

"Not that I don't want to see that one," Ben said. "But I think I have one for you. **Tacete fornicariam!**"

Charmcaster's eyes widened in a mixture of anger and surprise while Gwen covered her mouth to stifle a laugh. Charmcaster tried to speak but nothing could come out.

"No voice no spells," Ben said smirking. "So, now what are you going to do?"

Charmcaster pulled three small stones out of her satchel and threw them. They turned into stone monsters but when Charmcaster pointed at Ben to tell them to attack, they simply sat down and cocked their heads like dogs. Charmcaster facepalmed.

"Heel," Ben said and the creatures trotted over and sat beside him. "**Dimitte!**"

Charmcaster suddenly began swearing at the top of her lungs and Ben laughed.

"I liked you better mute," Ben said. "So, what have you got for me next?"

"**Oscula cum lingua!**" Charmcaster said and Ben went wide-eyed.

"Oh hell no," Gwen said as Ben began to shake again. "Ben don't."

Ben looked at her then grinned evilly and his right hand began to glow emerald green.

"**Dimitte**," Ben said freeing himself as Eunice stepped into the room and looked around at the assembled plumbers who were all watching Ben and Charmcaster battling for dominance. "**Oscula eius in ore!**"

This time Charmcaster went wide-eyed and began to shake violently. Even while she was still shaking, she began to stagger forward one step every couple seconds. She moved up to Eunice who raised an eyebrow and glanced at Ben to see his evil grin and Gwen trying to hide an entertained smirk. Ben's irises were shimmering but aside from that there was no sign that he was still having to exert effort to control Charmcaster.

Eunice looked back at Charmcaster just as Charmcaster's lips collided with her own. Eunice blinked in surprise and Charmcaster stopped shaking and practically threw herself back before turning to glare at Ben.

"**Atherius expectorium perpetua!**" Charmcaster said holding her hand out finally loosing her temper.

A tornado shot at Ben and he held his hand out and an emerald green dome of energy appeared around him his irises shimmering again. The tornado dissipated against the shield and Ben grinned.

"You're a quick study," Gwen said.

"Thanks," Ben said. "You know I pulled all of those spells out of my ass right?"

"No you didn't," Gwen said. "All spells really are is the magician or witch commanding the obedience of something through will power. Of course, you also have to know the language. I didn't know you spoke Latin."

"I can explain that one," Eunice said walking over face still slightly red from Charmcaster kissing her. "Plumbers often get injected with nanobots that translate any language the user wants it to without the user needing to tell it to. You, however, get translations from the Omnitrix. By the way, Azmuth told me to apologize for him. He's got to bow out of the fight for now until he finishes fixing one of his old inventions so that he'll be able to help later."

"Helpful as always," Ben said. "Alright then. I guess we'll deal with this our way."

"I can't do it your way," Manny said. "I ain't got magic."

"Don't worry," Ben said. "You can just punch and shoot them. By the way. I want to see whether you or my Four Arms was stronger."

Manny grinned and Gwen created an energy platform for them to use as a table. Then she created two more for seats. They both sat down and Ben used Humungousaur's ability to grow without getting any stronger than his Four Arms. He and Manny clasped hands and grinned then began trying to force the other's hand down. Neither was able to move the other despite using all of their strength. Finally they both gave up and Ben smirked.

"Want to race Helen?" Ben asked.

"Sure," Helen said.

Then both took off in a blur. After a couple of seconds they reached the far end of the room over a mile away and slid to a stop before taking off back toward the others. Pierce pulled out a video camera and started recording not stopping until Ben and Helen had stopped running. Then he handed the camera to Ben playing the video slowly enough that they could see that it was a dead tie.

"Impressive," Helen said. "So, you're a dead match with both me and Manny, you can outfight Pierce, and out magic Charmcaster. What about Gwen?"

"She would kick my ass," Ben said instantly knowing that he wouldn't be able to fight her without worrying about hurting her, not after seeing what the Humungousaur had done.

"At least you admit it," Gwen said. "So, I think you're as trained as you will get for a while."

"Wrong," Ben 10,000 said walking over. "My turn to train him. First thing's first."

"What?" Ben asked.

"This," Ben 10,000 said tossing an alien device to him.

Ben knew it was alien because it clearly wasn't human made. It was a tiny misshapen blob of metal and lights.

"It will keep you from using anything except your alien abilities and only one at a time," Ben 10,000 said. "Now then, come get me."

Ben slid the device into his pocket and experimentally shot a stream of fire at Ben 10,000 but it was canceled with Big Chill's ice. Ben looked around quickly then smiled and created three clones. The clones formed a box around Ben 10,000 and one grinned.

"Try this for one at a time," Ben said.

One Ben shot fire, another ice, a third threw metallic panels from the floor, and the fourth a bolt of electricity. Ben 10,000 crossed his arms and and all of the attacks passed through him. Just as he became tangible again, a fifth Ben placed a diamond spiked forming out of his arm up to the back of his neck. His arm was perfectly normal until halfway down the forearm where the skin turned into green tinted diamond and then became a razor sharp blade.

"Not bad," Ben 10,000 said. "How'd you hide the extra clone?"

"He turned invisible as soon as he was created and was directly behind me just in case," Ben said. "Then he stood where the attacks wouldn't touch him and I had a clone make you turn your back to him."

"Impressive," Ben 10,000 said. "I admit. You're good. There's not much I can teach you."

Ben tossed the alien device back and Ben 10,000 turned it off with a concealed button and then smashed it on the ground.

"Okay," Ben 10,000 said. "What's all that?"

"We don't know," Gwen said. "We were going to ask Azmuth, Paradox, or Cooper."

"I see," Ben 10,000 said. "Eunice?"

"Well," Eunice said. "Let's see."

Fifteen minutes later, she had identified three as weapons and the rest to things such as alien cameras, alien back scratchers, and even one alien vibrator. Ben had to try hard not to laugh at the last one. Everyone began to put stuff back randomly and eventually it was just Ben, Gwen, Eunice, and Charmcaster left.

"So Eunice," Ben said smirking. "Did you like it?"

"Like what?" Eunice asked before realizing exactly what and blushing.

"Charmcaster's kiss," Ben said grinning.

"I will kill you," Charmcaster said. "Worse, I'll tell Eunice your dirty little secret."

"What you mean that he's dating Gwen?" Eunice asked in a semi-hushed voice. "I already know. I was created from Gwen's DNA making me the equivalent of either a clone of her or a sister. Either way, when he and I nearly started dating it was basically the same as this."

"That's actually a really good point," Ben said. "I never thought about that."

"Me neither," Gwen said. "If I had I may have seen this coming."

"I doubt it," Ben said. "Did you see it coming at the time?"

"Good point," Gwen said.

"You never answered my question though," Ben said turning back to Eunice who blushed again.

"Can I pass?" Eunice asked.

"No," Ben said. "I can use a spell to make you tell if you want."

"Um...I...um...I can't say," Eunice said.

"That's okay," Ben said. "**Ostendemus quam sentis.**"

Eunice began to shake and Gwen sighed giving Ben a critical look.

"I want to know," Ben said shrugging.

"You can't just go around forcing people to do what you say," Gwen said.

"Alright, that's the last time then," Ben said.

Eunice was still shaking but then the shaking stopped. She instantly turned toward Charmcaster and kissed her. Charmcaster was the one that was surprised this time then raised her hand to push Eunice away but her hand simply rested on the side of Eunice's face as Charmcaster began to kiss her back blushing madly at her own reaction more than Eunice kissing her. Ben grinned wickedly and stopped controlling Eunice giving her the option of stopping but she didn't. Neither did. After a couple more seconds, they pulled away and Paradox appeared sighing.

"You just can't stop changing things can you?" Paradox asked.

"The more I change the better my chances are," Ben asked. "Because the less set in stone the future becomes."

"True but you also risk making things worse," Paradox said. "However, that particular change may be good given Hope's previous future."

"What was it?" Ben asked.

"Sorry can't tell," Paradox said. "It may still return so I can't risk ruining the chance you've made. By the way, after this if you ever change the future again, I'll probably have to stop you."

"Understood," Ben said. "So, now what do we do?"

"Do you have the gun?" Paradox asked.

"Yes," Ben said.

"Have you learned to use your new abilities?" Paradox asked.

"Yes," Ben said.

"Do we have everyone?" Paradox asked.

"Yes," Cooper said walking over and climbing into his huge robotic suit. "Well, everyone but Azmuth. He went to fix an old invention."

"I see," Paradox asked. "Then I guess we're ready for war. As ready as we will be anyway. Come, let's get tot the surface before Kevin finishes his own training."

And with that, they all went to the surface to see a single Highbreed Warship over them. Just as they saw this, Vilgax landed in the middle of them and Paradox vanished as he knocked everyone else out before they could react.

THE END

* * *

Read and review


End file.
